


Waking Up

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [35]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse, the darks-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “It was just a nightmare-,” Wind mumbled picking at the plate below him, but he jumped at the sound of silver ware crashing against a plate.





	Waking Up

Where-where was he? Wind looked around in confusion. Why was everything dead? He tried to move but he couldn’t. Why couldn’t he move? What’s going on?! Wind tried to call for help but he couldn’t even open his mouth. His body erupted in pain and his breathing became labored. What is this? Help! Someone help! There was a dark shadow cast over his body lying on the ground. A foreboding feeling set into him. He had to run, but he couldn’t.  
His head slowly turned and he could finally see what or rather who was above him. The man was grinning viciously and had a knife clutched in his hand. Wind was filled with panic, but he still wouldn’t move. Why is this happening!?  
The knife came down onto his ear and Wind scream, but…it wasn’t just him screaming.

Wind sat up in shock, panting and tears streamed down his face. What was that?! He looked around and saw that he was in the room of Time’s house. Wind reached up towards his ear and felt it. There was no blood…it was just a dream…Despite this reassurance the child didn’t relax and his breathing was still frantic. The eyes of that man were burned into Wind’s mind-  
His door slammed open and Warriors rushed in, “Wind! Are you okay?!”   
“I-I’m fine,” the teen stuttered curling in on himself, “just a nightmare…”  
Warriors sighed coming over to sit with him, “I don’t think it was ‘just a nightmare’ bud, that scream was something else…”  
“I screamed?” Wind asked looking up with worry.  
Warriors nodded, gently rubbing the child’s back trying to calm him down, “Yeah, everyone was in the kitchen, we were worried one of the Darks had come after you or something.”  
Wind looked down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you all…”  
“Well, let’s head to the kitchen so the others can see you’re okay-unless you wanna stay here-,”  
“No,” Wind shook his head before standing up, “I don’t wanna be alone right now.” He rubbed his ear as he and Warriors walked down the hall and into the kitchen where he saw the rest of the heroes sitting around the table. Upon seeing him they all exhaled in relief. Wind smiled in attempt to calm them down and looked at all the food on the table, eyes widening in surprise. “Wow, Malon, Wild, you both really out did yourselves!”  
“Ummm,” Wild purses his lips before saying, “It wasn’t us…it was Hyru-Riven.”  
Wind looked over at the said man and hid a frown at the tiredness in his posture and the paleness of his skin. He was still recovering, he shouldn’t be doing all of this. Despite his thoughts, Wind smiled at the man, “Thanks Riven, I bet it’s wonderful!”  
“It is!” cried Legend from Riven’s side, mouth half full.  
Riven blushed deeply before shaking his head, “It was nothing really, just breakfast foods.”  
“Fit to feed a king!” Legend insisted and Riven sighed looking down, not responding.  
“A king huh?” Wind asked with a smirk, “Well I’m no king, but I guess I’ll have to do.”  
Soon enough Wind had a plate of delicious food piled in front of him and as he sat down he endured the question that started it all.   
“So what was that scream?” Time asked in concern, looking at the child with worry.   
“It was just a nightmare-,” Wind mumbled picking at the plate below him, but he jumped at the sound of silver ware crashing against a plate. Riven from across the table was looking up at Wind and the teen shuddered at the look in his eyes. “Umm, Riven? What’s wrong?” Wind asked cautiously.  
“What happened in the nightmare?” Riven asked warily.  
“I-I really would rather not…it was just a stupid nightmare-,” Wind said, trying to shrug off the man’s concern, but Riven would not be swayed.  
“Wind, please, what happened?” He insisted.  
“I…I was in this forest, but everything was dead and I couldn’t move, I had no control over my body whatsoever, and then there was a man…actually…I think-I think it was Eternal,” Wind said to himself before nodding, “Yeah it was Eternal and he had a knife and he stabbed my ear and I screamed, but I wasn’t the only one screaming and-and I wasn’t hurt, then I woke up. It was probably nothing-.”  
“Tempest connected with you,” Riven stated and everyone looked at him confused. He coughed and his face reddened as he continued, “Darks can connect with their Lights and enter their dreams or their subconscious mind, sometimes connecting or communicating, without the umm, proper training it can happen randomly-,”  
“And you’ve had that training?” Warriors asked skeptically from Wind’s side.  
Riven gulped and responded softly, “Yes, I have-,” Riven cleared his throat, “but that is beside the point, what matters is that Tempest connected with you and if what you described is true than it is likely that he didn’t mean to connect.”  
“Well then why did he?” Warriors snapped laying a hand on Wind’s shoulder.  
“Probably because he was distressed or something,” Riven said, “He clearly isn’t the strongest Dark and…I’ll be back,” Riven said abruptly standing up and leaving the kitchen. Everyone watched him leave in silence until Warriors tried to stand and follow but Time laid a hand on his leg and shook his head.  
“Let him go,” The leader murmured, “We’re all struggling right now.”  
…  
Noble looked up at the soft knocking on his door. He and Savage tensed, but Noble called out, “Come in.”   
Although instead of one of the Lights entering, the door was opened by Riven.   
“Riven, everything okay?” Noble asked seeing panic on the man’s face.  
“Is Tempest an Erembour?”he demanded and Noble’s eyes widened.  
“I don’t know,” Noble shrugged, “I mean probably but-,”  
“He is.” Savage said cutting Noble off, “Why?”  
“Just wondering.” Riven said before leaving.  
“What was that about?” Noble asked looking over at his older brother who sighed,   
“We will see.”  
Noble rolled his eyes, “But when?”  
“Depends on what Riven comes back with,” Savage shrugged.   
Noble’s eyes widened, “Wait! Is he going to-?!”  
Savage cut Noble’s question of with a simple nod.


End file.
